1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and the fabricating method thereof, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel where a sealant having a plurality of modifying patterns is used to eliminate gravity flow and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a liquid crystal pixel is driven mainly by a thin-film transistor array in company with suitable electronic components. (e.g. capacitors, converters, etc.) and thereby a desired image is achieved. TFT-LCDs have been widely employed in portable information products (e.g. notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc.) due to the advantageous characteristics (e.g., lightweight, compactness, low energy consumption, low radiation pollution, etc.). In recent years, large-sized TFT-LCDs have even displaced conventional CRT displays to be employed in monitors and televisions.
In general, an LCD is placed on a table or a platform (e.g. notebook computers) in perpendicular or slightly inclined to a horizontal level. However, gravity will cause liquid crystal materials filled between an upper substrate and a lower substrate to flow downward, and the phenomenon is called gravity flow. Thereby, in a non-well designed LCD, liquid crystal materials will extremely gather in a region due to gravity flow, and the non-uniformly distributed liquid crystal materials will cause a gravity mura in the LCD. In addition, in a large-sized LCD, a gravity mura more easily occurs due to a larger amount of liquid crystal materials being required therein.
A one drop filling (ODF) process is a conventional method for reducing the probability of mura defects in liquid crystal materials of an LCD. In such a process, the height of photo spacers is first detected to determine the amount of liquid crystal materials between an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Subsequently, the volume of a liquid crystal drop is detected, and then the volume of next liquid crystal drop is adjusted and controlled according to the result of detection. In the conventional technique, the volume of a liquid crystal drop is detected in real-time by an online method to control the liquid crystal materials of an LCD in a suitable total volume, and thereby gravity mura in the liquid crystal materials is inhibited. However, the aforementioned method is complex and expensive.
A gravity mura not only worsens seriously the image quality of an LCD, but also reduces the lifetime of products. However, the conventional method for reducing the probability of gravity mura in liquid crystal materials of an LCD is so complex and expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low-cost method that can be employed in a large-sized LCD to inhibit gravity mura.